The Moonfleed King 2: Duke Fleed's Pride
by LittleLulu no Taka Katsudo-Bo
Summary: King Duke and Queen Usagi have a daughter named Elise Tsukino-Fleed, who will be the future Queen. But she falls for an outsider named Megaman Zero, who is raised by Sailor Galaxia. Can Zero and Elise stop this war by Galaxia? Elise x Zero, Duke x Usagi, Zero x Galaxia
1. Introduction (TMFK2)

LittleLulu Picture Entertainment

Walt Disney's LittleLulu Castle Studio

LittleLulu's Crossover Fanfic Present:

The Moonfleed King 2: Duke Fleed's Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own anime, video game, cartoon or anything.

Note; this is a handmade fanfic of the lion king 2 with x-over and is in no way associated with anime, video game or cartoon. I decided to write my favorite Lion King 2 with anime/gaming characters to make it different.

Plot Summary: Duke Fleed's daughter, Princess Elise, is the key to a resolution of a bitter feud between Duke's pride and the outcast pride led by the ex-wife of Sephiroth.

Characters Cast:

Simba – Duke Fleed (Ufo Robot Grendizer)

Nala – Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon)

Kiara – Princess Elise the Third (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Kovu – Zero (Megaman Zero)

Zira – Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Moon)

Nuka – Jadeite (Sailor Moon)

Vitane – Leona Haidren (The King of Fighters)

Timon – Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Pumba – Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Zazu – Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Rafiki – Wakka (Final Fantasy X)

Extra – Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Chibiusa Tsukino, Haruka Tennoh, Michiru Kaioh, Setsuna Meioh and Hotaru Tomoe (Sailor Moon)

Saki Hyuga and Mai Mishou (Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star)

Sailor Animamates (Sailor Star)


	2. He Lives in You

Chapter 1: He Lives in You

* * *

{Sunrise over the Moonlight Kingdom. Peoples of all types make their way to Moon Castle: Humans-animals-creatures- all very much as in the opening of The Moonfleed King.}

[ He Lives In You ]

BS:

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

MS:

Night

And the spirit of life

Calling

BS:

Oh, oh, iyo

MS:

Mamela

BS:

Oh, oh, iyo

MS:

And a voice

With the fear of a child

Answers

BS:

Oh, oh, iyo

MS:

Oh, mamela

BS:

Oh, oh, iyo

{Wakka is standing on the tip of the Moon Castle promontory, exhorting the people gathering below him.}

Wakka:

Ubukhosi bo khokho

We ndodana ye sizwe sonke

MS:

Wait

There's no mountain too great

BS:

Oh, oh, iyo

MS:

Hear the words and have faith

BS:

Oh, oh, iyo

MS:

Have faith

BS:

Hela hey mamela

{Auron appears in the clouds; Wakka is blown by the wind, and he gestures to all the gathered people below, who bow down before the image.}

CHORUS:

He lives in you

He lives in me

He watches over

Everything we see

Into the water

Into the truth

In your reflection

He lives in you

{On "In your reflection", the people looks up, and Tails flies in towards Moon Castle. Duke and Usagi are there; Wakka takes Elise from Usagi's arms and holds her up before the assembled crowd. The crowds all cheer, and Duke and Usagi are blown by the wind from the approving figure of Auron.}

{third verse repeats}

{chorus repeats}

{Elise struggles playfully in Wakka's grip. After much cheering from the crowd, he lowers her to be hugs by Usagi. Sonic and Joey stand nearby.}

Sonic:

Ah, Joey- look at that little guy. A chip off the old warrior block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise 'im...

Joey:

His parents?

Sonic:

{pause} Okay sure, get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch? {burp} And stuff your face full of chili dog? I'm telling ya, buddy... it's gonna be like old times. You, me... and the little guy.

Wakka:

{chuckles} It is a girl.

Sonic:

...Girl.

Sonic and Joey:

Girl?! Oy!

{Sonic and Joey collapse in a dead faint. Cut to title.}

* * *

{Camera zooms slowly back to Moon Castle, where Princess Elise is playing at Duke's hands atop Moon castle, gazing down over the side.}

Elise:

Wow.

{She giggles continuously, and Duke catches her as she comes near the edge.}

Duke:

Whoah. Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?

{Elise wriggles in Duke's grasp as he moves her to safety.}

Elise:

Daddy! Let go!

{She keeps giggling as she tries to escape}

Duke:

Well, I just want you to be careful.

{She chases after a butterfly; Duke steps on her shoulder.}

Duke:

Elise... are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, or stepped-

{Elise says this well-practiced line along with Duke, and finishes it for him.}

Elise:

...Hurt, or challenged, or even get lost.

Duke:

And remember,... I want you to stay in sight of castle at all-

Elise:

At all times, I know. {She's testy at the repetitive warning; she continues reciting} And if I see any strangers, don't spell to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay. Can I go now? Please?

{Usagi and Tails enter. Duke exchanges a glance with Usagi, reminiscent of when they played out this same scene as kids}

Duke:

Hmm. Very funny.

Usagi:

{laughs gently} Mind your father, Elise.

Elise:

{giggles} Yes, mom.

Duke:

And stay away from the Outlands.

Tails:

Nothing there but a bunch of black mages, murderous Outsiders!

Duke:

Tails's right... you can't turn your back on them.

{Elise is curious.}

Elise:

Really? How come?

Duke:

Mmm... never mind. Just run along now.

Elise:

But Dad, I-

Duke:

You'll understand someday. Go on.

Elise:

Dad...

{He runs a hand over her, then nudges her off; she resumes giggling and runs off down castle.}

Duke:

And stay on the path I've marked for you!

Usagi:

{chuckles} Duke Fleed. Who does she remind you of? Hmm?

Duke:

{cluelessly} Huh? What? Who?

Usagi:

She's just like you were when you were young.

Duke:

Exactly. Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?

{She push Duke and puts him on his back.}

Usagi:

You mean the dangers YOU put us in.

{They chuckle and kisses him for a few moments, then Usagi gets up.}

Usagi:

She'll be fine.

{She moves off. Duke waits till she is out of earshot.}

Duke:

Hey, Sonic. Joey. Come here.

{Sonic and Joey enters.}

Sonic:

Good morning, king of the moonlight.

Duke:

I want you to keep a close watch on Elise. You know she's bound to run off.

Sonic:

No worries, Duke. We're on her like stupid on lazy Joey!

Joey:

Hey!

Sonic:

It's the hard truth, Joey. Live with it.

Duke:

Guys, I'm counting on you. Danger could be lurking behind every rock.

{Sonic looks quizzically at Duke, then takes him mock-seriously.}

Sonic:

Ah hah. {He and Joey begin looking theatrically from side to side, scanning behind every rock...}

* * *

{Camera shifts out to the open field. Elise is walking through the tall grass, chasing a butterfly.}

Elise:

Hey! Wait! Come back! I just wanna play! {She sees the butterfly land, and crouches to attack} Ahhh... the mighty hunter has cornered her prey. {snarls} Ungh!

{Elise's catching takes her up the side of a small rise, from which she can see a distance into the Outlands.}

Elise:

Whoah... cool! The Outlands! I wonder what's out there...

{A rustling in the grass behind her draws Elise's attention. She turns, and the grass separates.}

Elise, Sonic, and Joey:

Eeeeek! {squeals of fright and surprise}

{Elise is frightened backwards, and falls off the far side of the knoll into a pool below. Joey gets set to leap after her; Sonic jumps off just as he throws himself into the pool.}

Joey:

Oooh, don't worry, Elise- Uncle Joey's comin'!

Sonic:

Oh, no... ohh... uh... uh... let's see, uh... {he goes in-character as though talking to Duke} Gee, Duke. The good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we dropped a idiot on her. Is... there a problem with that?

Joey:

{looking from side to side in the water} Elise? Elise?

Sonic:

Joey! Let me define "baby-sitting"!

Joey:

{He finds Elise underneath him, spluttering, and he gets off.} Sorry. Now, Princess Elise... as Duke Fleed's daughter, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt!

Elise:

But... but...

Sonic:

Hurt! Oh... Duke would kill us! You didn't seal a disc, did you?

Elise:

B-but-

{Sonic checks to make sure Elise is intact}

Sonic:

Catch a fever? Get a hang-nail?

{Sonic is examining her nails; she pulls her hand away.}

Elise:

Nnngh! Sonic...

Sonic:

I had one once.

Joey:

Very painful.

Sonic:

Excruciating!

{Sonic is holding a leaf branch over Elise's head, shading her.}

Sonic:

Darling... with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun. {She swats the branch away} Whaaat? Do you wanna wrinkle?

Elise:

Would someone please just listen to me?

Sonic:

I'm sorry; I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess?

Elise:

I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am!

Joey:

Oh, uh... who's the other half?

Elise:

Uh... well, I, uh... um...

Sonic:

Well, while you're figuring it out, let's eat. {He snaps his fingers, and Joey lifts up a bag} Chili-dog!

Joey:

The other non-gourmet!

Sonic:

{offering a plate of melted nachos and fully chili dogs to Elise} And no empty calories!

Elise:

Eww! Gross!

Sonic:

No? How 'bout you, big boy?

Joey:

{sniff} Aaah. Love nachos!

Sonic:

Not like...

Sonic and Joey:

Love!

{Sonic tosses a nacho into Joey's mouth; he crunches and coughs on it a little, then hiccups and spits the fragments back onto the plate, coating them all with saliva.}

Sonic:

{grossed out} Ohhh.. you always do that! You take a bite out of every one, and then put it back. It drives me crazy!

Joey:

But you can't tell from the outside which are the real soggy ones!

Sonic:

Soggy? Joey... my far-east form smart. It's the crunchy ones that make the meal!

Joey:

Soggy!... Soggy!... Soggy!... Soggy!... Soggy!... Soggy!... Soggy!...

Less filling!... Less filling!... Less filling!... Less filling!...

Sonic:

Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!...

Crunchy!... Tastes good!... Tastes good!... Tastes good!... Tastes

good!...

 **To be continue...**


	3. The Outland

Chapter 2: The Outland

* * *

{Elise wanders off while they argue. She crosses a river on a log, and tumbles off- directly into a large red reploid, Zero, bowling him over He snarls at her confrontationally, and continues his anger.}

Zero:

Who are you, Moonlight Royalty?

{Elise does not answer, but keeps jumping from side to side, staying facing Zero at all times. Zero keeps growling challenglly, but eventually his curiosity gets the better of him.}

Zero:

What are you doing?

Elise:

My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider!

Zero:

You always do what Daddy says?

Elise:

No!

Zero:

Bet you do. Bet you're Daddy's little girl! Ha ha! {he moves away, hopping on logs across the river} An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself!

Elise:

{awed, following him across} Really? Cool!

{Zero looks back at Elise, and notices a huge sea monster rising up behind her with its mouth gaping}

Zero:

Wuhh... waaaahh!

Elise:

{turns and sees the sea monster} Kyaaaaaaa! Run! {The sea monster's teeth crunch just behind them} This way!

{They narrowly escape, leaping from rock to rock across the river and out of the reach of the sea monsters' jaws as more and more rise up out of the water. They rest on two unmoving "stones" further down, and begin to pant and giggle.}

Zero:

That was a close one.

Elise:

Yeah...

{The stones they are sitting on rise up and reveal themselves as more sea monster heads.}

Zero and Elise:

Whooaaahhh...

{Elise runs up a tree limb, getting out of reach; however, Zero runs past her, leaping from monster to monster down the river.}

Elise:

Hey.. what about me?

Zero:

You gotta take care of yourself! I'll distract them. Run!

{Zero slips off the last sea monster into the water; as he comes up, gasping for air, the monsters loom over him.}

Elise:

{swiping at monsters from her branch} Look out!

{Zero is paralyzed by fright; the gaping mouth in front of him is suddenly clamped shut by Elise leaping on top of it.}

Elise:

Move it!

{The two kids scramble up a branch and up onto the bank, out of reach of danger. From the top, they pant and rest for a few moments, then move back to look over the edge. The sea monsters are massing below, furious at being cheated of their meal.}

Elise:

I did it... I did it! {she "thhppbbts" the sea monsters below}

Zero:

Hah!

{The kids move back from the edge and recount their adventure.}

Elise:

Whoah, man- did you see the size of those teeth? They were goin' "Rrrarrarrarr" ... {rolls over on her back and laughs} He was just totally eatin' you up right there, and I jumped on his head- and I popped him so good-

{The camera moves back so that we can see from next to Galaxia, crouching in the grass some distance away.}

Elise:

We make such a good team! And you... you were really brave!

Zero:

Yeah... you were pretty brave too. My name's Zero.

Elise:

I'm Elise.

{She crouches down playfully, waving her arm; she reaches out and bats him}

Elise:

Tag! You're it!

{She jumps back, laughing; instead of chasing, Zero just looks at her silently. She tries again.}

Elise:

Tag! You're it! You're it!

{Still no response; he just stares at her.}

Elise:

Hello? You run, I tag... get it? What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?

{Getting an idea, she set down and goes playing a game, with bared tetra master. He gets the idea and plays back, but suddenly he finds himself face-to-face with Duke with gun. Duke get angry, and, before he's about to shoot Zero, Galaxia jumps out of the grass.}

Duke:

Golden Queen of Shadow... Sailor Galaxia!

Galaxia:

Duke Fleed!

{Usagi, Sonic and Joey arrive behind Duke, with other maids.}

Galaxia:

Sailor Moon.

Usagi:

Galaxia. I thought you were dead.

Sonic:

Sonic, Joey. Great. Now that we all know each other.. GET OUTTA OUR MOONLIGHT KINGDOM!

Galaxia:

Your Moonlight Kingdoms? {she snarls, making Sonic leap backwards behind Joey in fear} These lands belonged to his creator, Sephiroth.

Duke:

I banished you from the Moonlight Kingdoms! Now you and your red reploid... get out!

Galaxia:

Oh... haven't you met my partner, Zero? He was hand-chosen by Sephiroth to follow in his footprints... and become King!

Sonic:

Pbbb! That's not a king... that's a fuzzy paraque!

Galaxia:

Zero was the last creation before you exiled us to the Outlands, where we have little food, less water...

Duke:

You know the penalty for returning to the Moonlight Kingdom!

Galaxia:

But the reploid does not! However... if you need your pound of flesh... here.

{She pushes Zero toward Duke, daring him to show either ruthlessness or cowardice.}

Duke:

Take him and get out. We're finished here.

{Duke picks up Elise in his arms. Galaxia walks over to Duke and looks down at a terrified Elise.}

Galaxia:

Oh no, Duke Fleed... we have barely begun.

{She glares wickedly at Elise, then turns and dragged Zero. He and Elise watch each other dangle as they move apart.}

Elise:

Bye...

Zero:

Bye...

 **To be continue...**


	4. We Are One

Chapter 3: We Are One

* * *

{Duke and the maidens move off over the ridge, back toward the Moonlight Kingdom, while Galaxia takes Zero back to the Outlands. Once within sight of Moon Castle, Usagi looks back at Duke.}

Usagi:

Duke?

Duke:

{clears his throat, with Elise still in his arms}

{Usagi smiles back at him, understanding that it's time for The Talk. She and the rest of the maids move off back home. Duke set Elise, who grins ingratiatingly up at him; he glares sternly back. She looks at the ground, sighing.}

Duke:

Elise, what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed today.

Elise:

But Daddy, I- I didn't mean to disobey-

Duke:

I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't wanna lose you.

Elise:

I know...

Duke:

If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. One day I won't be here... and I need you to carry on in my place. You are part of the great Circle of-

Elise:

Circle of Life. I know.

Duke:

Exactly. And you need to be careful. As future Queen-

Elise:

But what if I don't wanna be Queen? It's no fun.

Duke:

That's like saying you don't want to be a goddess. It's in your soul... as I am. We are part of each other.

{He smiles and playfully shoves her off the rock.}

[ We Are One ]

{Duke grins back down at her, and they hug as Duke begins singing.}

Duke:

As you go through life you'll see

There is so much that we

Don't understand

{A mother bird sternly prevents one of her chicks from trying to fly; a wildebeest calf gets up for the first time as they watch.}

And the only thing we know

Is things don't always go

The way we planned

But you'll see every day

That we'll never turn away

When it seems all your dreams come undone

{Monkeys grooming each other, hippos jumping and playing.}

We will stand by your side

Filled with hope and filled with pride

We are more than we are

We are one

{Elise sings to her reflection in the river during her verse. A fish jumps out of the water and into her reflection at "The way I am?"}

Elise:

If there's so much I must be

Can I still just be me

The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart

Or am I just one part

Of some big plan?

{Wind blows during this verse by Duke, underscoring the reference to Auron's spirit.}

Duke:

Even those who are gone

Are with us as we go on

Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy

One thing nothing can destroy

Is our pride, deep inside

We are one

{They run through groups of curiously unafraid creatures, many with their young, as they approach Moon Castle.}

We are one, you and I

We are like the earth and sky

One family under the sun

{Running back up Moon Castle. He indicates it to her.}

All the wisdom to lead

All the courage that you need

You will find when you see

We are one

Duke

As long as you live here, it's who you are. {he hugs her and kisses her cheek, lifting her body off the ground. She seems unconvinced} You'll understand someday.

{A bird flutters by her, circles, and flies off over the Moon Kingdoms into the sun. Elise looks sadly thoughtful for a second, and then turns to face the sun. Sitting down, she looks at the ground for a second, ears flat, but then looks towards the sun, ears erect. Fade to black.}

 **To be continue...**


	5. My Lullaby

Chapter 4: My Lullaby

* * *

{Outlands. Leona is tugging on a root, growling. Jadeite approaches from behind.}

Jadeite:

{muttering to himself} Zero, Zero, Zero. Sephiroth wasn't even his family. He just took him in. {he turns his attention to Leona} Oh hey, Leona. Where's our older partner, Zero? {sarcastically} The "chosen one".

{Leona touches the root with a nails; it snaps, and Leona tumbles backward. Jadeite guffaws.}

Leona:

Jadeite! Where's Zero? Did you leave him out there on his own again?

Jadeite:

Hey- it's every warrior for himself out here. That little jerk's gotta learn to be on his own.

{Jadeite is ridden with vermin and termites. He is continually scratching himself.}

Leona:

Mother's gonna be mad. She told you to watch him!

Jadeite:

Oh, who cares? I should've been the chosen one. {he begins scratching his back against the tree trunk} I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest- Ooogh! These terminator! {he starts rolling around, scratching every place he can find on his body}

{Leona looks self-satisfied at Jadeite's condition.}

Jadeite:

{scooting along on his back} I could be a leader, if she'd just give me a chance!

Leona:

Yeah right. Why don't you tell that to her?

Jadeite:

Yeah? Don't think I won't!

Leona:

Oh yeah? {chuckles} Here's your chance.

{Galaxia walks slowly by Jadeite, dragging Zero behind her. She ignores Jadeite entirely.}

Jadeite:

What? Oh... Mother! Mother, hi! {laughs nervously} Mother, I caught some rare jewel for your, I left 'em by the, um... by the... okay.

{Galaxia let Zero go. Leona set down next to him.}

Leona:

Hey, Zero. You wanna... training? {She mock-snarls; he looks earnest.}

Galaxia:

{turning to Jadeite, who becomes visibly frightened} You were supposed to be protected him!

Zero:

It's not his fault! I went off on my own!

{Galaxia turns on Zero, backing him along the ground with her words.}

Galaxia:

What were you doing?

Zero:

N-nothing!

Galaxia:

Who has made us Outsiders?

Zero:

Duke Fleed!

Galaxia:

Who killed Sephiroth?

Zero:

Duke Fleed!

Galaxia:

And what have I told you about them?

Zero:

Sorry, Madam Galaxia! ...Sh-she didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be-

Galaxia:

Tactics? You thought you'd get to the daughter. And Duke would welcome you with open arms? What an idea! ... {she reconsiders} What an idea! You brilliant reploid- I'm so proud of you! {She kneads the frightened Zero with unsheathed eyes} You have the same conniving mind that made Sephiroth so... powerful.

Jadeite:

Yuck.

{Galaxia glares and snarls at Jadeite then dragged Zero. She takes him into a cave, as Jadeite glowers.}

Jadeite:

{disgustedly} Ugh. The "chosen one".

{Galaxia taking Zero into their "dome", and deposits him in an alter capsule; he lands with a grunt.}

Galaxia:

I know see the path to our glorious return to power!

Zero:

But I don't want-

Galaxia:

Hush! Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted.

[ My Lullaby ]

Galaxia:

Sleep, my little Zero

Let your dreams take wing

One day when you're big and strong

You will be a king

{Galaxia tucks Zero in and kissed him on his lips.}

Zero:

Good night, my love...

Galaxia:

Good night, my little prince. Tomorrow, your training intensifies.

{Galaxia's dancing in this scene is very reminiscent of Sephiroth's in "Be Prepared". She leaps up onto rocks to emphasize lines, and punctuates her graphic points by beating up on Jadeite. Female maidens leap as she musters her forces.}

Galaxia:

I've been exiled, persecuted

Left alone with no defense

When I think of what that riot did

I get a little tense

But I dream a dream so pretty

That I don't feel so depressed

'Cause it soothes my inner reploid

And it helps me get some rest

The sound of Duke's vile gasp

His daughter squealing in my grasp

His beloved wife' mournful cry

That's my lullaby

Now the past I've tried forgetting

And my foes I could forgive

Trouble is, I knows it's petty

But I hate to let them win

Jadeite:

So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Duke up a tree

Galaxia:

Oh, the battle may be quickly, but that kind of works for me

The melody of live points now

A black mages of painful howls

A symphony of phantoms, oh my!

That's my lullaby

Sephiroth is gone... but Galaxia's still around

To love this little lad

Till he learns to be a killer

With a lust for being bad!

Jadeite:

Sleep, ya little jerk!

Uh- I mean, precious little thing!

Leona:

One day when you're big and strong

Galaxia:

You will be a king!

The pounding of the drums of war

The thrill of red dragon roar

Jadeite:

The joy of vengeance

Leona:

Testify!

Galaxia:

I can hear the cheering

Jadeite and Leona:

Zero! What a guy!

Galaxia:

Payback time is nearing

And then our flag will fly

Against a blood-red sky

That's my lullaby!

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

{Fade to black.}

* * *

{Scene opens on Wakka's hut. He is doing a new picture of Elise as she grows into teenager.}

Wakka:

Oh, Auron... every day Elise grows more beautiful, into a Queen that will someday make us all very proud. {He paints a mane on Zero, next to Elise.} But this reploid Zero grows stronger. And Galaxia fills his heart with hate. I am very worried, Auron. Things are not going well.

{Wind blows, rattling Wakka's gourds.}

Wakka:

Hmm? You have a plan?

{One gourd falls, splitting in half. Wakka holds up the two halves against the painting of Elise and Zero, and brings them together until they join.}

Wakka:

What? Zero... Elise... together? This is the plan? {yells} Are you crazy? This will never work! Oh, Auron, you been up there too long. Your head is in the clouds!

{Wind blows hard at Wakka}

Wakka:

Okay, okay, okay! Okay! All right- okay! I don't think this is going to work... but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing!

* * *

{Camera trucks back, upwards, away from Wakka. Scene shifts to Galaxia's shadow palace, where the brainwashed Zero is sitting on a throne while Galaxia slinks around him.}

Galaxia:

You are ready! {chuckles} Nice... very nice. You have the same blackness in your soul that Sephiroth had. What is your destiny?

Zero:

I will avenge Sephiroth... take his place in the Moonlight Kingdom.

Galaxia:

Yes! What have I taught you?

Zero:

Duke Fleed is the enemy.

Galaxia:

And what must you do?

Zero:

I must kill him!

{The Galactic Maidens cheers in reply.}

* * *

{Scene switches back to Moon Castle, where Elise is emerging to take part in her first hunt. Usagi is walking towards Duke, who is sitting at the end of the assembled female maiden. He looks quite worried and sad, but he sighs gently and forces a smile when Usagi reaches him.}

Random Maidens:

Wow, her first hunt! You must be so proud, Usagi. Here she is!

{Elise emerges from over a hill on the trail. She looks at Wakka, who is standing next to the path. She looks worried until Elise speaks to her.}

Wakka:

Elise.

{Tails alights nearby. Sonic and Joey embrace goofily.}

Random Maidens:

Good luck, Elise! She'll be great. Her first hunt! You can do it! It's your day, Elise. My, how you've grown! Good luck, Elise!

{Usagi and Elise hugged. Duke is looking vaguely glum.}

Usagi:

You'll do just fine.

Elise:

Daddy... you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?

{Duke glances at Usagi, who raises her eyebrows at him. He rolls his eyes upward acquiescently.}

Duke:

All right... I promise.

{They hugs together; Sonic and Joey break into tears. Elise looks back, and then runs off into the fields. Duke moves surreptitiously over to Sonic and Joey.}

Duke:

{quietly} Make sure she doesn't get hurt.

{Sonic and Joey begin humming in a show of nonchalance, and sidle away off the rock until they drop over the side and out of view.}

* * *

{Elise is hunting. Trying to be quiet, she steps on a branch, which cracks and sends a herd of gazelles running. Elise runs frustratedly after them. Scene switches to a burst of steam; we are back in the T-Rex Graveyard. Jadeite and Leona are standing on a ledge.}

Jadeite:

Eww. This place is even creepier since the mavericks ran off.

Leona:

{rolling eyes of kindling} Mmmh. Gee.

Jadeite:

{annoyed} I'm not scared, okay?

{They jump down next to one of the spouts; Leona drops the kindling against the edge.}

Jadeite:

I just don't know why we have to be here, that's all. If Zero was so special, why does he need us?... I never even had a CHANCE! Aaaargh! {he gets his butt burned by a jet of hot gas from the ground}

{Leona watches him with amusement, then her face lights up as the near spout bursts, lighting the sticks ablaze.}

Leona:

That's it! Now come on... Elise has started her hunt. We have to move quickly.

{Jadeite grabs his burning stick, and leans his head over the vent's edge; it goes off, scorching his face.}

Jadeite:

Oooh! Fire! {he laughs crazily and bounds off after Leona.}

* * *

{Scene switches to the open fields, where Sonic and Joey are following after Elise. We see Joey's leaf sticking up above the grass. Sonic rises up next to it, sees the leaf, yelps in surprise, and ducks back down. The two cross a clearing military-fashion, sniffing the air, and they dart from tree to tree with SWAT-team-style "Hup! Hup! Hup!" noises. Sonic leaps into a hollow log and gestures as though with a two-way radio.}

Sonic:

Tango-Charley-Alpha. What's your position?

Joey:

{confused} Uhhh... Upright... {now smiling} head turned slightly to the left... leaf erect.

Sonic:

Why do I bother? {he scans the horizon, framing Elise in his fingers} Ah hah.

{Elise is stalking the gazelle again. She carefully steps over some stones with her front feet, but knocks them over with her hind feet, alerting the gazelle into running yet again. She jumps up and gives chase as the herd turns and dashes away from her, directly toward Sonic and Joey, who shriek in fright.}

Sonic:

This must be where the deer and the gazelle play!

{The gazelle pass; Sonic and Joey shriek again when they turn and see Elise standing there, panting. Sonic recovers and chuckles guiltily as Elise recovers her breath, panting.}

Elise:

{sternly} Sonic... what are you doing here?

Sonic:

Uh... shopping! We thought a nice pelt for the den... some throw pillows, {Joey nods in the background} a little potporter..

Elise:

My father sent you. After he promised to let me do this on my own- he lied!

Sonic:

No... he just doesn't want you to get hurt!

Elise:

I should have known he'd never give me a real chance.

{Elise runs past them, still breathing hard.}

Elise:

I'll do this on my own. Away from the Moonlight Kingdom!

Sonic:

Hey! Wait! Come back! Oh... who can keep track of her? Elise- come back! {He and Joey run off after her- but she's far ahead already.} Oh... she's gone again! Somebody's gotta get a beeper for this kid!

* * *

{Scene switches to where Elise has run, toward the edge of the Moonlight Kingdom. Jadeite and Leona are standing above, with their flaming sticks.}

Jadeite:

Let's light fire! {they run down the slope, Jadeite laughing madly} Roasty toasty princess... roasty toasty princess... {he lights the grass in several places, hopping around in circles. Soon he is standing in the center of the circle of flames} Hey, is it hot in here, or is that just me? {realizes} Fire! Yowww!

{Jadeite rockets into the air and lands a good distance away, where he resumes laughing maniacally.}

Leona:

{growls at him from off-screen} Grr... come on! {she drags him off}

{Scene switches to the monsters grazing in the valley, along with various birds. The monsters spook at something near Elise, and they turn and begin to gallop off. Elise gives chase. Soon, though, she notices the fire burning on the horizon, and the creatures turn and run back in her direction. She panics, turns, and begins to run back the way she came; creatures and birds follow her. Scene changes to a high knoll above the flames, where Galaxia and Zero sit watching.}

Galaxia:

The plan is in motion. {pauses} Go!

{Zero runs down the slope, toward the castle. Camera switches to the castle, where Duke is pacing with Tails several steps away.}

Tails:

Don't worry, Duke Fleed. She'll be fine. What could happen?

{Duke looks up and gasps as he sees the smoke rising.}

Duke:

No... NO! ELISE! {he turns to Tails} Tails! Fly ahead. Find her!

* * *

{Elise is following a pair of creatures away from the flames, but finds herself trapped and hemmed in on all sides, choking on the thick smoke. She sees a high stone overhang above the flames; she leaps up and tries to climb up the side, but she falls unconscious upon reaching the top. Zero appears from the smoke and looms over her; she wakes for a moment and sees him baring his eyes down at her, then loses consciousness again. Zero grabs the nape of her body to his back, and begins to carry her away from the fire. He leaps across chasms with flames yelling, and then tumbles with Elise down a slope into a pool of water, where Elise begins to sink. Zero dives for her and drags her to shore. Tails, flying overhead, watches the event.}

Tails:

{gasps} I must tell Duke Fleed!

{Tails flies back to the castle. Zero drags Elise to shore, and she wakes up, gasping for breath.}

Elise:

Where am I?

Zero:

You're safe... in the Moonlight Kingdom.

Elise:

{bewildered} The Moonlight Kingdom... no! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?

Zero:

I think I'm the one who just saved your life!

Elise:

Look! I had everything under control!

Zero:

Not from where I'm standing.

Elise:

Then move downwind.

{The teens confront each other. Elise begins walking from side to side, as she had done in their earlier encounter as kids. Soon Zero's interest is piqued.}

Zero:

What are you doing?

Elise:

{recognizing him} Zero?

Duke:

{off-screen} Elise!

{Duke and the maidens from Moon Castle arrive. Duke jumps in front of Elise, snarling.}

Usagi:

Elise! You're all right.

Elise:

Father... how could you break your promise?

Duke:

It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you; not ever!

Elise:

But I was doing just fine! Even before Zero-

Duke:

Zero? {he yells at Zero again}

Usagi:

{surprised at his ferocity} Duke? {Duke glares at Usagi, who is now off-screen}

{Wakka has arrived, and is standing on the hillside behind Duke.}

Wakka:

Hey! You! How dare you save the King's daughter?

Duke:

You saved her? Why?

Zero:

I humbly ask to join your royal.

Duke:

{immediately} No! You were banished with the other Outsiders.

Zero:

I have left the Outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now, for what I am... or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?

{Duke snarls and paces around. Usagi looks hard at him.}

Usagi:

Duke... you owe him your daughter's life.

Tails:

Mmm... yes, sire. Clearly we are in his debt... and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception.

{Duke paces a few moments more, then comes to a decision.}

Duke:

Hmmm. My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are.

{Zero smiles inwardly and looks sidelong at Elise, who smiles back at him. Tails turns his back on Zero.}

Tails:

Hmph! Riff-raff.

{Tails flies off. All make their way back to the castle, with Zero walking behind Duke and growling to himself.}

* * *

{As night falls over the castle, Duke notices Zero about to go into the main castle with the maidens; he runs in front of Zero with a growl and intimidates him away from the opening as he goes inside. Zero walks out onto the outside the balcony to sleep. Elise goes out to speak to him.}

Elise:

Hey... uh, thanks for saving me today.

Zero:

What kind of hunter are you, anyway- Princess? You almost got yourself killed out there.

Elise:

What?

Zero:

You wouldn't last three rounds on your battle.

Elise:

{provoked} Oh... and I suppose you could teach me?

Zero:

Heh... yeah.

{Duke shouts from the main entrance.}

Duke:

Elise!

Elise:

Coming! {She turns back to Zero.} All right- impress me. We start at dawn.

{Elise walks back to the room; Zero continues speaking to himself.}

Zero:

{chuckles} I look forward to it.

{The camera pulls back to where Jadeite and Galaxia sit watching from a nearby hill.}

Jadeite:

Oh... oh... d-d-did you see that?! He let her go! If that were me-

Galaxia:

Hush. The fire-rescue worked perfectly, and Duke fell for it. Now, the closer Zero gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Duke! And once he has Duke alone... Arrrrgh! {she emphasizes her point by swatting a young tree from its trunk with her sword}

* * *

{Camera shifts to the castle, midnight. Duke is dreaming of the moment when his father died. He is at the top of the ledge, reaching down for Auron, who is just out of reach.}

Auron:

Duke Fleed! Duke Fleed! Help me!

Duke:

Father!

{Sephiroth is above Duke, laughing on the rocks against the moonlight.}

Duke:

Dad... just... a little... farther...

{Sephiroth latches on to Duke's hand with his nails.}

Sephiroth:

Gotcha! ...Trust me.

Auron:

Duke Fleeeeeeeeeeed!

{Auron slides down and into the gorge.}

Duke:

Noooo! Sephiroth!

{Duke turns on Sephiroth, above him; Sephiroth, laughing, slowly morphs into Zero.}

Duke:

Zero...?

{Zero suddenly lets go, throwing Duke down after Auron.}

Duke:

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

{He is still laughing. At the moment of impact, he wakes, panting. He looks around in fright, calms himself, and goes back to sleep next to Usagi.}

 **To be continue...**


	6. Suki da yo!

Chapter 5: Suki da yo!

* * *

{The next morning. Duke stretches, and then descends to the stroll floor, where he walks slowly toward the Moonlight Water Field. Zero is above him, hiding behind a rock; his Z-Saber are bared, ready to strike. Suddenly, Elise jumps in front of him, from around the front of the rock.}

Elise:

G'morning! {laughs} I'm ready for my first lesson.

{Zero is stunned; he takes several moments to disguise his previous mindset and intentions.}

Elise:

{Elise is jumping around on her foots, very frisky} Surprised ya, huh?

{Zero looks back toward the water field; Duke is gone.}

Elise:

{laughing} Hey, c'mon. Let's go!

{Zero is still dumbstruck. After one last glance after his lost opportunity, he turns and follows Elise.}

* * *

{Scene switch. Zero is attempting to battle tactics to Elise. We hear her saying "Ow" in the underbrush a few times; Zero is smiling bemusedly to himself.}

Zero:

{anticipating the strike} Three... two... {rolls his eyes} one... {he ducks}

Elise:

Gotcha!

{Elise leaps full over Zero's evasion, and tumbles over on the ground. Zero steps over to her head, looking down at her.}

Elise:

{slightly embarrassed} You could hear me... huh?

Zero:

Only... a lot. You're still breathing too hard. Relax... feel the fire under your fingers... so it doesn't shift and make noise. {Elise follows his example. A flock of birds interrupts them, alighting beyond a nearby hill} Ssshh. Watch the master... and learn.

{Zero runs silently down into a gully, then up the other side. Leaping over the ridgetop, he pounces with his saber fully extended right down on top of Sonic, who is eat that chili dog there.}

Sonic:

Aaaahhhh!

{Zero freezes in the position in which he hits the ground, with his saber; he skids to a halt with Sonic between his.}

Sonic:

Don't kill me! Please! I... I... I never really met your tyrant. I mean, uh- Sephiroth. Sephiroth. Oh, hell of a guy. A little moody, but, I...

Elise:

Sonic! What are you doing here?

Sonic:

Elise! Thank goodness! Ohh! Hey... for once, we're not following ya. This just happens to be the best smorgasbord in the Moonlight Kingdom. fruits and berries everywhere! {he indicates the field of fruit, with the flock of birds eating contentedly away} But, you don't call for a reservation, and- yeesh! {turning toward the birds} Get outta here, ya scavengers. Go on! Shoo! Shoo!

{Sonic tries to scare away the birds; he waves his arms at one unconcerned bird, who bites Sonic's nose.}

Sonic:

{in pain, nose glowing red} Oh!... oh!... oh.

{Joey rushes down the hill, and back up, scattering birds, who come back to land right where they were. Elise watches with amusement, Zero with bewilderment. Camera switches back to Joey, who is standing with a dozen or so birds sitting on his back.}

Joey:

Ohh... Sonic, I'm getting tired. I gotta lose some exercise!

Sonic:

{trying to scare the birds off Joey} Shoo! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!

{Elise and Zero trot back down the hill, Elise laughing.}

Joey:

Hey! Maybe he can help. Ya think?

Sonic:

Shoo! {he manages to scare the last bird off Joey's shoulder} Oh! Yeah... there's an idea. Right. Let the vicious Outsider- Hey! Wait! I have an idea! What if he helps?

Joey:

What?

Sonic:

{to Zero} You wanna lend a summon? Huh? {not getting through to him} Fire...Guardian...Ifrit! Work with me!

Elise:

Like this. {she dose summon beast Titan, scattering the birds}

Sonic:

Wooo hoo! C'mon, do it again! Do it again!

{Zero summon a fire monster, Ifrit to let it scream this time, scared away the birds into a rout.}

Sonic:

Yee-haa!

{Elise and Zero run down the hill, sending birds flying in every direction. Zero is still clueless.}

Zero:

Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?

Elise:

{laughing} Training? This is just for fun!

Zero:

{as though he's never heard the word before} Fun?

{Sonic and Joey run by; Sonic is hanging on to a bird's leg, getting carried up into the air.}

Sonic:

Ya gotta get out more often. Fun! Yeee-haa! Ha ha ha ha... Woooo-hoo!

Zero:

{slowly getting the idea} Yeee-haa! Yeee-haaa!

{The group runs down between a row of rocks; it is blocked at the end by a number of trolls.}

Sonic:

That's it, Joey! Oh, boy!

Zero:

Yeeeee-haaa!

{They notice the trolls and come skidding to a halt; they notice the birds all sitting on top of the trolls' heads.}

Elise:

Uh-oh.

BIRDS:

{thhhpppbbt!}

{The three teens and Sonic turns and run back the way they came; the trolls are in hot pursuit.}

Sonic:

{to Joey, as Sonic turns a corner using the edge of a small overhang} ANGRY TROLLS!

{The teens turn sideways into a crevice in the rocks, where they hide while the trolls pass by. They're laughing with delight as the camera trucks in.}

Zero:

That was IDIOT!

Joey:

Oh... sorry.

Sonic:

{giving Zero a noogie} You're okay, kid...

Zero:

{to Sonic, caught off guard} Hey!

Sonic:

...You're okay.

{They now try to squeeze out of the crevice. Amid "'Scuse me, pardon me" from Sonic, Elise's lip kissed against Zero's. They look at each other, both quite embarrassed.}

Elise:

Um... s-sorr- uh...

{Sonic and Joey have extricated themselves and are some way up the pathway.}

Sonic:

Hey! Are you two comin' or what?

{The teens walk off, side by side and laughing.}

* * *

{Scene switch; Elise and Zero are lying on their backs, watching the clouds and giggling.}

Zero:

You see? You see that? Look at that! It's really pretty.

Elise:

What? Oh yeah! Um- look... there's one that looks like a baby rabbit. See the fluffy tail?

Zero:

Yeah... hey! There's one that looks like two fighters killing each other for a rare treasure!

{Zero laughs; this isn't Elise's cup of tea, and she grimaces.}

Zero:

Ah, I've never played this before.

Elise:

Really? My father and I used to do this all the time. He says all the great Kings of the past are up there.

Zero:

Do you think Sephiroth is up there?

{They look at each other; Zero gets up and moves off.}

Zero:

No one here thinks he's very great... do they? He wasn't my collage, but he was still... {he sighs gently} part of me.

Elise:

My father said there was a... a darkness in Sephiroth that he couldn't escape.

Zero:

Maybe there's a darkness in me too.

{Elise puts her head on Zero's shoulder. The camera trucks back, and we see Duke watching from a hill some distance away. He addresses the sky.}

Duke:

Father... I am lost. Zero is one of them. Sephiroth's heir. How can I accept him?

{Usagi approaches from behind.}

Usagi:

Duke?

Duke:

I was... seeking counsel from the Great Kings.

Usagi:

Did they help?

Duke:

{sighs} Silent as stars. My father would never-

Usagi:

Oh, Duke... you want so much to walk the path expected of you. Perhaps Zero does not.

Duke:

{surprised} What? How do you know what-

Usagi:

{chuckles} I can see them down there just as easily as you can. Get to know them and see.

{She turns and walks off; after a moment of hesitation, Duke follows. Camera moves back down to Elise and Zero. She is hugged him, but he pulls away clearing his throat.}

Elise:

What's wrong?

Zero:

Nothing.

Elise:

Zero...

Zero:

It's just that... my whole life I've been trained to... {he stops} Nothing. I gotta go. {turns and walks off}

Elise:

Zero- wait.

{Zero pauses a moment, and looks back at Elise's face, staring back at him; he looks away and moves to continue, but is stopped by Wakka's finger pointing up from the grass.}

Wakka:

And where are you going?

Zero:

Nuhh... nowhere.

Wakka:

{springing up} That's what you think!

{Wakka slips under Zero and vanishes in the grass.}

Zero:

{confused} Who was that?

Elise:

Uh... {amused, slightly apologetic} friend of the family.

{Zero looks back and finds Wakka is right behind his back. Wakka slips off and darts away, tugging Zero's blonde hair and laughing.}

Wakka:

Come on! You follow old Wakka; he knows the way!

Zero:

{hesitating} The way where?

Wakka:

You follow- you'll see! Hurry now!

Elise:

{giggling} Zero, c'mon!

{The teens run after Wakka, who is swinging Tarzan-like from tree to tree and laughing eerily.}

Zero:

Where's he taking us?

{Wakka lowers himself from above their heads}

Wakka:

To a special place in your heart... called Suki da yo!

[ Suki da yo ]

{He pushes their cheeks together. As he narrates the song, the pink Pretty Cures dance to illustrate it. Hundreds of cute creatures of all kinds surround them, sweeping the teens up in the spirit. The scene takes on the appearance of a Tunnel of Love, with the two teens being swept down a jungle stream with the matchmaking Wakka orchestrating the atmosphere.}

Wakka:

There's a place where the crazy moon

Makes the pretty cures sing and the cherry swirls

And the sultry scent of the cherry blossoms

Will carry you away

Where the pikachus swing from the jungle vines

And the mus rhumba in a conga line

And the pink moon sticks are intertwined

As the stars come out to play

Suki da yo!

Where the passion fruit grows sweet

And it's so divine

That you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

Suki da yo!

Without a worry or a care

It just takes two

To make it true

Your heart will lead you there

Elise:

Where is it?

Wakka:

No place you don't take with you...

You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep

Better hold your breath cause the water's deep

It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap

But falling's half the fun!

Suki da yo!

Where the passion fruit grows sweet

And it's so divine

That you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

Suki da yo!

Without a worry or a care

It just takes two

To make it true

Your heart will take you there

You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow

From Crystal Tokyo to Kilimanjaro

But you'll find Suki da yo wherever you are

Oh underneath the sun

Elise:

Suki da yo- it means "I love you", doesn't it?

Wakka:

Say Suki da yo!

Wakka and Chorus:

Suki da yo!

Where the passion fruit grows sweet

And it's so divine

That you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

Suki da yo!

Without a worry or a care

It just takes two

To make it true

Your heart will take you there

Elise:

Suki da yo!

Wakka and Chorus:

Down In Suki da yo!

Way down

In Suki da yo!

* * *

{The last few lines repeat and fade away. The song ends with Elise and Zero still singing the words "Suki da yo". They are alone out on the field again.}

Zero:

Good night...

Elise:

Good night.

{Elise walks off to the main castle, and Zero goes back to his standing balcony on the promontory; Duke appears in the direction Elise is walking, and he approaches Zero.}

Duke:

It's... kinda cold tonight, huh? Come on.

{Leona watches from a distance as the two make their way back into the castle.}

Leona:

{hushed, to herself} Get him! What are you waiting for? Zero, get him!

{She lies down and stares with despair as she realizes Zero is not going to attack Duke. She hisses and jumps up, rushing back to report to Galaxia. Scene changes back to Galaxia's location.}

Galaxia:

{snarling} You're sure?

Leona:

Affirmative. I saw it with my own eyes.

Galaxia:

Grrr! Zero cannot betray us!

 **To be continue...**


	7. The Ambush

Chapter 6: The Ambush!

* * *

{Reopen on Moon Castle, with Zero walking out onto the balcony.}

Zero:

Okay- I have to tell her today. Oh... where do I start? "Elise... Galaxia had a plot- and I was part of it. But I don't wanna be, because- it's because I love you. {sighs} Oh, she'll never believe me. But I gotta try.

{He goes into the main castle, where Elise and Duke are waking up.}

Zero:

Elise... I need to talk to you.

Duke:

{sternly} Elise... I don't want you talking with him. {softening} I want to talk with him.

{Elise's face brightens; Duke winks at her, and he and Zero go out onto the balcony and down onto the field.}

* * *

{Scene switch to where they are walking through the newly burnt section of the Moonlight Kingdom.}

Duke:

Sephiroth couldn't let go of his hate... and in the end, it destroyed him.

Zero:

I've... never heard the story of Sephiroth that way. He truly was a killer.

Duke:

Fire is a killer. Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before...

{He puts his hand down and raises some dust; when he lifts it, a young plant is there. The two men lean down, head to head.}

Duke:

...If given the chance.

{We hear an evil chuckle from the dust surrounding them. Zero gasps as he realizes what's happening. Many dark maidens appear from the clouds of dust, surrounding them. The maidens' eyes glow a bright, sinister yellow.}

Zero:

No... oh, no... no...

Galaxia:

Why, Duke Fleed...

Duke:

Galaxia.

Galaxia:

What are you doing out here, and- so alone? {the maidens encircle Duke and Zero} Well done, Zero... just like we always planned.

Duke:

{turning on Zero} You.

Zero:

No! I didn't have anything to do with this!

Galaxia:

Attack!

Zero:

No!

{The maidens attack. Duke is fighting off several at once. Zero tries to help Duke, but is battered off by a Outsider and falls to the side, hitting his head on a rock. Duke is thrown to the bottom of a ravine; maidens slide down the slope towards him.}

Galaxia:

Yes! We've got him!

{Leona and the other outsiders attack again, forcing Duke to flee down the canyon.}

Galaxia:

Remember your training! As a unit!

{Duke is trapped; he tries to climb up the walls of the canyon, using the piled-up logs to gain purchase; Zero is above him on the ledge.}

Zero:

Duke Fleed!

Galaxia:

Kill him, Zero! Kill him! Do it now!

{Jadeite jumps from the crowd}

Jadeite:

I'll do it- for you, Mother! {he bounds up the logs, laughing} Mother- are you watching? {softly, to himself} I'm doing it for you... and I'm doing it for me!

{Jadeite chases Duke up a slope with several broken logs strewn across it. Just as Duke reaches the top, Jadeite grabs his foot.}

Jadeite:

This is my moment of glory!

{The log on which Jadeite has his foot breaks, causing Jadeite to lose his grip on Duke's feet and begin to fall. Duke reaches the top, but the pile of logs rolls down the slope with Jadeite among them; they all land in a heap at the bottom of the ravine. Jadeite lies trapped under a large log. He looks up to the top of the slope to see one final log rapidly falling in his direction. He grimaces, terrified, as the log hits him. Zero rushes down to help free Jadeite, but he is swatted aside by Galaxia, who pulls enough logs aside to see Jadeite's face.}

Galaxia:

Jadeite...

Jadeite:

{gasping for air and coughing} I'm sorry, Mother... I tried...

Galaxia:

Ssshh.

Jadeite:

Well... I finally got your attention, didn't I...

{Galaxia smiles tenderly at him and cradles his face in her hand.}

Jadeite:

Didn't I...

{Jadeite dies. Leona appears next to Galaxia on the edge of the logs.}

Leona:

Jadeite...

* * *

{Scene switch to the middle of the Moonlight Kingdom, where Duke is walking wearily back to the castle. Elise sees him from a distance off.}

Elise:

Father... {realizing} Father! Tails, get help!

Tails:

{flying off} Oh yes! Help... at once! Of course!

{Duke is walking with great pain. Elise, Sonic, and Joey reach him.}

Elise:

Father...?

Sonic:

Duke! Talk to me! What happened?

Duke:

{Duke coughs, wheezing, having a hard time speaking} Zero... {a painful breath of air} Ambush...

{Duke collapses on his side, groaning in pain.}

Elise:

No...

{Joey grab Duke on his back, and they start to drag him back to castle.}

Sonic:

It's all right, buddy... we're here for you.

* * *

{Scene switches back to the Outlands, where the maidens are gathered in a memorial to Jadeite.}

Galaxia:

Sephiroth... watch over my poor Jadeite. {she turns on Zero} You!

{Galaxia slashes Zero across the face with outstretched nails.}

Zero:

Gahh!

{Zero looks away in pain, but soon turns his head, glaring at Galaxia. She recoils at the sight, shocked; Zero now has a scar over his left eye just like Sephiroth's. Galaxia recovers quickly.}

Galaxia:

{menacingly} What have you done?

Zero:

I-I-I didn't mean to... it-it-it wasn't my fault, I... {forcefully} I did nothing!

Galaxia:

Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your pride... betrayed SEPHIROTH!

Zero:

{shouting} I want nothing more to do with him!

Galaxia:

You cannot escape it! Jadeite is dead because of you!

Zero:

No.

Galaxia:

You've killed your own brother!

Zero:

No!

{Zero turns and runs out from among the maidens, many of whom are growling and snarling at his departure.}

Galaxia:

Let him go. Duke Fleed has hurt me for the last time... now he's corrupted Zero! Listen to me... Duke is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack! We will take his entire kingdom... by force!

{The Outsiders all snarl and cheer in reply.}

 **To be continue...**


	8. One of Us!

Chapter 7: One of Us!

* * *

{Scene switch back to the castle, where Duke is just waking up.}

Elise:

Daddy... it can't be true.

{Camera shifts down to the valley floor, where the peoples are all gathered.}

Ami:

It's Zero. What's he doing here?

Rei:

That's Zero.

Random People:

Look at that scar... I can't believe he's here. That's Zero?

Elise:

Zero!

{Duke snarls and jumps forward, cutting her off. Zero approaches down the narrow aisle between the congregated people.}

Random People:

I never trusted him... It's the Outsider... it's that little troublemaker...

Sonic:

Why I oughtta... let me at 'im! Let me at 'im! {to Joey} Here; hold me back.

Joey:

Okay!

Sonic:

{held back by the tail} Let me at 'im! Let me at 'im!

Joey:

Okay! {he lets go of Sonic's tail}

Sonic:

{lurching forward; turning back to Joey} I think you're missing the basic point here.

Joey:

Uh...

Random People:

What's he doing here?... He doesn't belong here... Look at that scar on his face... He looks just like Sephiroth...

Duke:

Why have you come back?

Zero:

Duke... I had nothing to do with-

Duke:

You don't belong here.

Zero:

Please... I ask your forgiveness.

Elise:

Daddy, please... listen to him!

Duke:

{to Elise} Silence! {to Zero} When you first came here, you asked for judgment...

Random People:

Give him what he deserves!

Duke:

...And I pass it now.

Random People:

Kick him out! That's right! Judgment day is here!

Duke:

Exile!

Elise:

No!

Random People:

Exile him! Exile! Exile!

Elise:

No! ...Zero!

[ One Of Us ]

{Zero is driven from Moon Castle at hornpoint.}

People:

Deception

Disgrace

Evil as plain as the scar on his face

Deception (An outrage!)

Disgrace (For shame!)

He asked for trouble the moment he came

Deception (An outrage!)

(He can't change his stripes!)

Disgrace (For shame!)

(You know these Outsider types!)

Evil as plain as the scar on his face

(See you later, agitator!)

Deception (An outrage!)

(Just leave us alone!)

Disgrace (For shame!)

(Traitor, go back with your own!)

He asked for trouble the moment he came

(See you later, agitator!)

Peoples:

Born in grief

Raised in hate

Helpless to defy his fate

Let him run

Let him live

But do not forget

What we cannot forgive

And he is not one of us

He has never been one of us

He is not part of us

Not our kind

{Zero is hounded from the Moonlight Kingdom. As he runs, he sees his reflection in a pool change to that of Sephiroth.}

Someone once lied to us

Now we're not so blind

For we knew he would do what he's done

And we know that he'll never be one of us

He is not one of us

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

{He wanders into the desert; the overlaid images are of Elise weeping and of Duke's face turning away. Wakka watches Zero leave, from a distance.}

Wakka:

Oohh...

* * *

{Scene switches back to the castle. Duke is standing at the tip of the balcony, staring off into the distance.}

Elise:

Father... please reconsider!

Duke:

You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on.

Elise:

No! That's not-

Duke:

He used you to get to me!

Elise:

No! He loves me... for me!

Duke:

Because you are my daughter! You will not leave the castle. You will stay under security monitoring where I can keep an eye on you... away from him.

Elise:

You don't know him!

Duke:

I know he's following in Sephiroth's footprints... and I must follow in my father's.

Elise:

You will never be Auron!

{Duke is stung, but silenced... Elise breaks down and runs back to her bedroom to lie down, sobbing. She sees a stream of light shining through an opened window. Determined, she wears the coat and exit through the window, then runs down away from the castle, searching for Zero. She tracks the same path Zero took while fleeing the castle, but cannot find him.}

Elise:

Zero? Zero...

 **To be continue...**


	9. Love Will Find a Way

Chapter 8: Love Will Find a Way

* * *

{She walks through the stream Zero walked through, looking down at her reflection. Curiously, only half of her body is clear. She continues looking through a cave, calling his name}

Elise:

Zero...

[ Love Will Find a Way ]

{The song is sung by voice-overs. Elise reflects on Zero and their time together, all they have seen and been through.}

Elise:

In a perfect moon

One we've never known

We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the star

We'll create our own

I may not be brave or strong or smart

But somewhere in my secret heart

{Elise looks up at the sky, seeing their rabbit and two teens in the sky, remembering}

I know

Love will find a way

Anywhere I go

I'm home

If you are there beside me

{She moves to a log overhanging the stream. She sits down on it, depressed. When she opens her eyes and peers at her reflection, she sees that it is, again, only half clear.}

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

{Elise is sitting on a high knoll, with her head bowed on her knees. The scene moves to Zero, who is approaching Elise from behind her.}

Zero:

I was so afraid

Now I realize

Love is never wrong

And so it never dies

{Elise turns and notices Zero.}

There's a perfect moon

Shining in your eyes

Elise and Zero:

And if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

{They come together and embrace lovingly.}

They'd know

Love will find a way

Anywhere we go

We're home

If we are there together

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

{Two butterflies flutter around Zero and Elise. Zero brightens up at the sight of them, and laughing, rushes off after them, with Elise in pursuit. They wrestle briefly, then catch sight of themselves in a reflection.}

Zero:

Hey, look... we are one. {he smiles at Elise}

Elise:

{she smiles back, then realizes what Zero just said and looks shocked} What?

Zero:

Let's get outta here. We'll run away together! And start a team... all our own.

Elise:

{chuckles} Zero... we have to go back.

Zero:

You're kidding. But we're finally together!

Elise:

Our place is with our pride. If we run away, they'll be divided forever.

{Zero considers, but doesn't seem entirely convinced.}

Zero:

Race you back!

{They run off together, laughing.}

 **To be continue...**


	10. The Final Showdown

Chapter 9: The Final Showdown

* * *

{Scene switches back to the Outlanders, crossing a river on the way to attack Moonlight Kingdom.}

{Scene switches again; now back at moon castle, where Sonic and Joey are talking.}

Sonic:

I can't believe we lost her again. This is the eight thousandth time!

Joey:

Ooh!

Sonic:

I thought you were gonna watch her!

Joey:

Me? You were gonna watch her!

Sonic:

I thought you were gonna watch her!

Joey:

No, you were gonna watch her!

Sonic:

You were gonna watch her!

Joey:

Aah, watch this! {he smacks onto Sonic}

Sonic:

Oww! Take that, you creepy duelist! Say it! Say it!

Joey:

Aaah! Aaah!

{Sonic and Joey are all-out wrestling when Duke approaches. When he speaks, they leap to attention.}

Duke:

What are you doing?

Sonic:

Good question! Now let me ask one.

Joey:

Hyper-thetically...

Sonic:

Very hypo-thetical, there's this guy...

Joey:

But he's not a moonlit...

Sonic:

No! No, he's not a moonlit... yeesh. {Duke is looking amused} Definitely not a moonlit. And, uh... uh... his daughter, um, say... vanished.

Duke:

Elise is gone?

{Tails flies into shot.}

Tails:

Sire! The Outsiders are on the attack... heading this way! It's war!

Duke:

Tails! Find Elise! We'll assemble the female soldiers. Move! Now!

{A storm gathers as the two soldiers close on the field of battle; rain mats duke's hair as he advances. Prey animals skitter away from between the advancing army. Buzzards circle overhead. Elise and Zero rush home as fast as they can. The two armies face each other across the field; when all are assembled, Sonic and Joey moon the Outsiders.}

Sonic and Joey:

Nah nah nah nah nah nah!

Galaxia:

It's over, Duke Fleed! I have dreamed of nothing else for years!

Sonic:

Boy... does she need a hobby.

Duke:

Last chance, Galaxia: Go home.

Galaxia:

I am home!

{Lightning flashes and thunder cracks.}

Galaxia:

Attack!

{The two opposing lines advance toward each other, first walking, then picking up speed until they hit at a full run. Galaxia coaches her soldiers from a high rock.}

Galaxia:

Go for the eyes! Break his jaw! Hit him low! Get them! Do what you must!

{Elise and Zero approach from a distance, but the dust of the battle is already rising; they're worried, but they rush towards the battlefield at full speed anyway.}

Joey:

What do we do? What do we do?

Sonic:

There's only one thing we can do, Joey: "When the going gets tough, the tough get going." That's our motto!

Joey:

I thought our motto was "Hakuna Matata"!

Sonic:

Joey, stop living in the past! This is the sequel. We need a new motto!

Sonic and Joey:

AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

{Sonic and Joey run screaming into the battle, trying to appear as menacing as they can. They are stopped short by a snarling soldiers; they turn and run back the way they came.}

Sonic:

Like I said: Let's get going!

{Zero and Elise run down an embankment covered with fallen logs; Zero nearly slips, but catches onto one of the logs and jumps down safely. The logs begin shifting.}

{Leona appears on a ledge above Usagi.}

Leona:

Where's your pretty daughter, Usagi?

Usagi:

Leona!

{Leona leaps down onto Usagi; the two roll down the hill, fighting fiercely.}

{Sonic and Joey are being chased by a number of Sailor Animamates. They get backed up against a wall, surrounded; Joey puts his face to the wall and covers his eyes. Sonic looks around, panicking, and finally sees a way out; he jumps up on back, bends Joey's duel disk, cocks it, and holds it a dark magician.}

Sonic:

Don't anybody move! This thing's blasted. I'll let you have it!

Sailor Animamates:

Aaaaaaaaaggghh!

{The all Sailor Animamates screaming and turn away, fleeing over the horizon.}

Sonic:

Yeah! Yeah... talk about your winds of war!

{Back on the battlefield, Galaxia is laughing as she views the battle turning in her favor.}

Galaxia:

Duke Fleed... {jumps down} you're mine!

{She and her two backup soldiers approach Duke, who is fighting off several enemies at once. The soldiers part, making way for Galaxia and Duke to fight one-on-one. Just as they are about to land the first blows, Elise and Zero leap into the scene, and stand between the two enemies.}

Duke:

Elise?

Galaxia:

Zero! {he stares at her, his eyes narrowing at her mention of his name} ...Move.

Duke:

Stand aside.

Elise:

Daddy, this has to stop.

Galaxia:

{to Zero} You're even a weak reploid boyfriend than I thought. Get out of the way!

Zero:

You'll never hurt my Elise... {pointed his Z-Saber at her} or Duke Fleed. Not while I'm here.

Galaxia:

Gah! What?!

Duke:

Stay out of this!

Elise:

A wise King once told me, "We are one." I didn't understand what he meant... now I do.

Duke:

But... they...

Elise:

Them... us. Look at them... they are us. What differences do you see? Aren't we all part of the Circle of Life?

{Duke pauses; the battle has stopped. As Duke and Elise look at one another, the clouds part and the rain stops. Finally, Duke and his daughter hugging.}

Galaxia:

Leona... now!

Leona:

No, Mother! Elise's right. {she walks over to Duke's side, turning around to face Galaxia} Enough. {Galaxia's other maiden soldiers look shocked}

Galaxia:

If you will not fight... then you will die as well.

{Some of Galaxia's soldiers begin to move over onto Duke's side. Galaxia's eyes begin to panic as her whole maiden leaves her.}

Galaxia:

Wh-wha... Where are you going? Get back here!

Duke:

Let it go, Galaxia. It's time to put the past behind us.

Galaxia:

{now alone} I'll never let it go!

{More logs pile up in the river, forming a dam.}

Galaxia:

This is for you, Sephiroth!

{Galaxia leaps at Duke, but Elise catches her in mid-flight and rolls over with her; the two females tumble down the embankment.}

Duke:

Elise!

Zero:

Elise!

{Duke jumps down the slope, trying desperately to reach Elise, but she and Galaxia have already fallen too far for him to catch up. Elise manages to catch a hold on the ledge, slowing her descent enough for her to jump onto a small ledge. Galaxia clings to the rocks some distance below Elise, hanging by her front hands.}

Usagi:

Hold on, Elise!

{The dam of logs breaks; the river suddenly begins to swell to many times its normal flow.}

Usagi:

Duke Fleed! Duke Fleed- the river!

{The river is rapidly rushing to fill the canyon. Duke leaps from rock face to rock face, trying to reach Elise. Below, Galaxia hangs precariously from the rock face. Elise is above on the ledge.}

Elise:

Galaxia! Give me your hand!

{Galaxia swipes at Elise, growling. She slips further down the rock face; she glances at the tumbling water and logs below.}

Galaxia:

Ahh... ahhh...

Elise:

Galaxia, come on... I'll help you...

{She slides further down the rock wall, scrabbling for traction on the rock, but is unable to climb up. A change comes over Galaxia's face; she grins slowly up at Elise.}

Galaxia:

No. ...Never!

{She lets go, and falls back-first into the churning water below. The water and logs carry her under, and the flow in the canyon gradually subsides.}

{Zero looks down where his former lover fell, closes his eyes, and lets out a sigh.}

{Duke is waiting on the rocks near Elise.}

Duke:

Elise...

Elise:

Daddy... I tried...

Usagi:

Elise... oh.

Joey:

Wow... that was really brave!

Sonic:

Yeee-haaa!

{Elise and Zero approach each other.}

Elise:

Zero...

Zero:

Oh, Elise.

Duke:

Zero... I was wrong. You belong here.

{Elise leans into Zero.}

Duke:

Let's go home... all of us.

 **To be continue...**


	11. We Are One Pride and Bonus Chapter

Chapter 10: We Are One Pride

* * *

{The two toons slowly walk back to Moon Castle, with "We Are One" playing in the background. Wakka blesses the union of the newlyweds Elise and Zero with a gesture of his staff.}

Joey:

I love moments like this.

Sonic:

Yeah...

Sonic and Joey:

...Love. Not like... love!

{Tails isn't amused. Sonic and Joey burst into tears. Tails shields himself with his tails.}

{Duke and Usagi lead the procession through the rest of the toons, flanking them with bowed heads; Zero and Elise follow. Both couples make their way to the tip of the balcony; first Duke yells out}

Duke:

DUUUUKE FLEEEEEED!

(And then Zero does like him. Finally all four yells together.}

Duke, Zero, Usagi and Elise:

SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWEEEEERRRR!

{The rest of the toons cried out in answer.}

{The clouds part, and Duke is illuminated by a sunbeam; we hear the voice of Auron from the clouds.}

Auron:

Well done, my son. {the spirit of Auron circles around Duke}

{Wakka smiles and nods as the prophecy comes to completion.}

Auron:

We are one.

{Cut to black}

 **THE END!**

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Is not over yet!

* * *

{Sitting in a pair of lawn chairs out in the middle of the outlands, Sonic and Joey were feasting on chili dogs and nachos. They looked like they were on vacation wearing sunglasses, swim trunks, a regular t-shirt, and flip-flops}

Joey:

Hakuna Matata!

Sonic:

Outlands, shmoutlands... this place is better than Disneyland!

{A bug flies into shot and flits from side to side like Tinker-Bell in the traditional Disney transition-out sequence.}

 **THE END!**

That's all, folks! Please review and thank you for reading!


End file.
